csofandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Trivia
Give yours here. [[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 11:34, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Frozen Terror In Frozen Terror's body there is a face of Light Zombie and Heavy Zombie. Athener (talk) 12:36, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :Accepted --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:39, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Norman & Zim Zim is the leader of Red Lizard Mercenaries and Norman was his most trusted comrade before he betrayed Vanguard (Dragonfufu (talk) 17:56, December 6, 2013 (UTC)) :Accepted --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:39, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Heavy zombie Inside the Heavy zombie's body, there is a small sign showing "Copyright 2007 NEXON & Valve Corporation. All Rights Reserved." --Athener (talk) 17:22, December 14, 2013 (UTC)Janus is also a name of a BOTAthener (talk) 17:22, December 14, 2013 (UTC) :Accepted --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 00:09, December 15, 2013 (UTC) For more information on CS Online, visit www.counterstrike-online.com. You can also view my YouTube channel here: http://www.youtube.com/user/GoodbyeSpy 18:32, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :Rejected --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 00:09, December 15, 2013 (UTC) About AK-47 In China, Korea, Japan and Taiwan/ Hong Kong, AK-47 is purchased through in-game cash --IcayPertamaxx (talk) 00:29, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :Accepted --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:54, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Item Collector do u know u can get 2 clue item at nighmare and poisoning map ?? :Accepted --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:39, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::SPMover -- Ireegg96 (talk) 20:46, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Bombsite C There is a "Bomb is at C" sound in the bot's radio folder. Which means that it was supposedly to be a C bombsite. Moreover in previous map releases of ''Counter-Strike ''there was one map with a C bombsite but later removed; due to unfair advantage for TRs against CTs. :Accepted --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 01:37, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Voodoo Heal If you attack voodoo zombie with a weapon that can make afterburn effect like Holy Bomb, Firebomb, Salamander, and Balrog-I, the afterburn effect will became useless if voodoo zombie use heal skill, even if he was seen burned. :Accepted. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 09:28, January 4, 2014 (UTC) GM mistake On 2 January 2014 update, the icon of the Requiem map for Beast mode was the Rest icon map instead and the Requiem word is mistyped too. -- H3nk0y (talk) 01:29, January 6, 2014 (UTC) :Rejected. Reason: Offensive to GM. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:51, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Air Strike Spam We can spam airstrike in Decoy map. Kjskjs (talk) 15:27, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :Okay. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:42, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Dual Skull-3 Dual Skull-3 is heavier than Skull-4 even though it is Submachine gun. -- Kjskjs (talk) 15:51, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :Alright. -- [[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:59, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Main theme There are two different versions of the main theme – Original and Arranged - Lemoness (talk) 14:59, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :What do you mean? -- [[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:37, January 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Try listening to other regions and then listen to SG/MY -- Lemoness (talk) 11:43, February 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, the lobby music. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:50, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Skull-5 Skull-5 is never released on Indonesia region? -- ANDIRA SAPUTRO (talk) 11:35, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :Okay. -- [[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 00:05, January 25, 2014 (UTC) I believe you will reject this Yuri is refer to Lesbian Hentai in japanese. (you know what i mean) -- IcayPertamaxx (talk) 15:10, January 31, 2014 (UTC) : I can change it a bit. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 02:44, February 1, 2014 (UTC) : I think we should leave that bit out. Too much information. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 (talk) 18:30, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Anti Zombie Weapon Skull, Balrog, and Janus are the expensive weapon compare to other shop weapon. Indeed, they all have same number model and type. -- Ireegg96 (talk) 11:22, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :Approved. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 03:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Resold Weapon Do u know the price of resell weapon in some cso region are more expensive than the original price.This happen in cso korea. -- Ireegg96 (talk) 11:08, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :Expensive for us but not for them. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:41, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Light zombie Cso korea sell lusty package + Nata more cheap then normal light zombie package + Nata -- Ireegg96 (talk) 11:09, February 8, 2014 (UTC) It is called Lusty Rose, a Light zombie costume. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:41, February 8, 2014 (UTC) no, go check their shop :D it not lusty rose bro Ireegg96 (talk) 00:04, February 9, 2014 (UTC) : Can you upload a screenshot? -- [[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 00:12, February 9, 2014 (UTC) yeah it lust buy fun fact is the lusty package more cheap then original package -- Ireegg96 (talk) 00:23, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Ireegg96 (talk) 00:30, February 9, 2014 (UTC) : Maybe to attract players to buy it. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 00:18, February 10, 2014 (UTC) yeah probably Ireegg96 (talk) 07:11, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Badass Weapon Do u know most anti zombie weapon are remodelling weapon . -- Ireegg96 (talk) 11:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :Approved. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:41, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Human Scenario human scenario u cannot upgrade ir health -- Ireegg96 (talk) 10:14, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :I will adjust it a bit. -- [[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:57, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :Can't upgrade health in the old Human Scenario or did you mean that Human Scenario used to have the old ZS system? --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 (talk) 18:30, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Balrog-5 Balrog-5's BCS can active to human? -- ANDIRA SAPUTRO (talk) 07:44, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :It can't. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 00:11, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ::It can, but it's unlikely in most game modes with the default starting health (100 HP) since you can't really focus to a the same guy in one game. In games like Zombie Mode or Zombie Scenario, however... --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 (talk) 18:30, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Double Flashbang-bang Do u know u can use flashbang 2 time with 1 quantity flashbang in some zombie escape map. -- Ireegg96 (talk) 16:27, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Alright. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 00:10, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Dancing smoke a.k.a sick bomb do u know u can see jumping smoke with certain technique -- Ireegg96 (talk) 16:28, February 13, 2014 (UTC) What technique? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 00:10, February 14, 2014 (UTC) SERIOUSLY U DONT KNOW? THIS CS1.6 OLD TRICK. U CAN DO AT ASAULT AND DUST. need inclined plane. Ireegg96 (talk) 02:20, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :That trick, I already know it. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 02:37, February 15, 2014 (UTC) OICW do u know u cant refill the grenade launcher ammo scenario n original -- Ireegg96 (talk) 16:40, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Affirmative. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 00:10, February 14, 2014 (UTC) banannanannana do u know actualy david black not have troll face and not eating banana. TRUTH -- Ireegg96 (talk) 10:22, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :I already know it is fake. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 02:37, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Dagger Brother Do u know battle weapon dagger deal higher damage than soul ban dagger also dragon knife,parang,katana,dual katana, master combat knife n tomahawk? Ireegg96 (talk) 03:10, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :How do you confirm that? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII'']] 04:31, February 16, 2014 (UTC) look la user u video lol. u overlooked this badass knife. 280 damage right click! sure want this :P -- Ireegg96 (talk) 04:36, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Tokkyu Ichigou,Tokkyu Ichigou Indonesia server's lobby music also arranged & shorter -- I am angry (talk) 13:45, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Athener (talk) 08:03, February 23, 2014 (UTC) It is unknown who design the Science Fiction weapons -- Athener (talk) 08:03, February 23, 2014 (UTC) AMP Suit AMP Suit can fly(Norman prove this fact when he escaping in Threat). -- Kjskjs (talk) 11:52, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Map Do you know that BlackWidow Map in Crossfire is similar like Dust2 In CSO? -- JeanDz (talk) 09:27, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Transport Ship map from Crossfire, Is so similliar with Port map in CSO.they also share same minimap and mode to play --Orangbiasa (talk) -- Orangbiasa (talk) 11:12, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Hero Do you know if you be Hero/Heroine , You can't drop your Weapon? -- JeanDz (talk) 09:31, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Erica is not a japanese She is Chinese, but was born in Japan. Thats why her system name was ''jpngirl ''although she is not a japanese -- IcayPertamaxx (talk) 12:17, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :u racist ? if latina born in england she cannot be english people? im malay n born in japan. im not japan ? jpn=japan not japanese. -- Ireegg96 (talk) 07:24, March 7, 2014 (UTC) ::She is still a Japanese. Unless Nexon stated her race and her birthparents' race, that can change the fact. However, we only know that Erica is born a Japanese, given a Japanese name too (エリカ). -- Lemoness (talk) 13:21, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Rocket Jumping When playing Bazooka Mode, you are able to rocket jump yourself by shooting the rocket while aiming on your feet, it is quite hard though. -- WitherSkeleton57 (talk) 12:57, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Rex (not released) Rex is never released in Indonesia region ? -- Ehsan123 (talk) 01:08, March 22, 2014 (UTC) -- Ehsan123 (talk) 01:10, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Rex (popular name) Rex is named of Dr. Rex ? -- Ehsan123 (talk) 01:12, March 22, 2014 (UTC) "YOUDONTSAY" Orangbiasa (talk) -- Orangbiasa (talk) 11:12, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Zombie Scenario Season 3 Did you know most of bosses in Zombie Scenario Season 3 are Z-Virus infected machine? -- Dragonfufu (talk) 16:54, April 1, 2014 (UTC) The KILL banner for Zombie Scenario has a ton of variants and some more stuff. Well, five of them, actually. Only one is used, and judging by the filename it was supposed to appear when you kill a host zombie (zbshostkill.tga), when you kill a rare zombie (zbsrarekill.tga, probably like the black host psycho zombie in Last Clue Round 2 that doesn't attack you but gives a ton of money when killed.) when you kill a juggernaut (zbsjuggernautkill.tga) and when you kill a boss (zbsbosskill.tga). All those in cstrike\resource\hud\zbs. When Oberon is too close to the tall fences in Dead End, its explosive shells can spawn and roll on the floor before exploding. In Nightmare, Oberon's jump can make him land on the blue awning opposite of his spawn and will be stuck there until he jumps again. Supply boxes can spawn out of the map or inside unreachable areas, such as outside of Chateau or below the sink grinder in Rats. Special Missions can progress by suicide, but this was later fixed. Suicide can award you a C-Box (not the decoder). Getting an afterlife kill (aka you get a kill after you die) with a Frag Grenade, the kill icon will be those of a HE Grenade, or blank. Cooking a HE/Flame/Dao grenade, and then get turned into a zombie will make you throw the grenade. This will result in a human kill provided if the victim's health is low enough. You can hurt yourself while being trapped in a Heavy Zombie's trap by crouching repeatedly. Best way to see this is on the roof of Assault. Also in Assault, you can also escape the trap if it's placed on the slanted roof by crouching repeatedly (I did this before, but I need to remember if it's repeated crouching or repeated crouch-jumping). --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 (talk) 18:30, April 1, 2014 (UTC)